Nan
Nan&Bei (南北兄弟, North & South Brothers) is a Chinese Manhua written and illustrated by Imakuf. The story revolves around Wang Nan Yue and Tan Bei Xing, two fraternal twin brothers who are trying to adopt to their new environment as they're force to switch place due to a registered mistake made by their parents. The title of the story is derived from the two main characters' names hence Nan&Bei. It's a comedy Manhua filled with fun and laughter. Yet, at the same time, youth and the difference between the culture from the North and the South of China. Through out there stories, there will be numerous reference to Japanese anime and troupe mix together with the central culture of China. Chapter 6.jpg|6 Chapter 7.jpg|7 Chapter 8.jpg|8 Images.jpg|9 Chapter 11.jpg|11 Images (3).jpg|12 Chapter 14.jpg|14 Chapter 15.jpg|15 Images (1).jpg|16 Images (2).jpg|17 Favorite Character Tan Bei Xing Wang Nan Yue Su Shao Chen Liu Lu Ling Wan Ji Yu Jia Ying Synopsis Tan Bei Xing and Wang Nan Yue are fraternal twin brothers with one of them living with the father in the north and the other living with the mother in the south respectively. After their muddle-headed father discover that he mixed up their identity during the registration, Nan and Bie are force to switch lives with each other to fix the problem their father caused. They, of course, didn't think to much of it until they learn just how different things are from the north and the south. Nan, who is accustom to the light activity of the south, is having a hard time keeping up with the energy of the North. Bei, on the other hand, can't help but feel uncomfortable with all the weird quirks in the south. With each of them struggling to live the other's life, will they be able to survive? Read and find out! Main Characters [[Wang Nan Yue|'Wang Nan Yue']] - The oldest son of the family who lived with his mother before moving to the North to live with his father. Before their parents' separation, Nan would often look after and play with Bei like a proper older brother. After they were split apart by their parents, Nan only contact with Bei is through phone and letters. Nan's contact with Bei was eventually lost and they forgot about each other. Tan Bei Xing '- The youngest son of the family who lived with his father before moving to the South to live with his mother. Before their parents' separation, Bei look up to Nan and follow closely behind him as his little brother. After they were split apart by their parents, Bei only contact with Nan is through phone and letters. Bei's contact with Nan was eventually lost and they forgot about each other. Side Characters 'Su Shao Chen - Tan Bei Xing basketball rival and friend who took a keen interest in Wang Nan Yue after hearing that he's Bei's older brother. Chen is an athletic and over energetic person who likes to tease others. Although he's not doing very good academically, he gets along well with others and even have a few secret admirers. Liu Lu Ling '- A member of the student council in Nan's new school. She is overly mature for her age and tend to judge others by their outer performance. She made it her duty to help out Nan get life going in the North despite Nan reluctant to ask her for help. She later find Nan to be quite different from the guys she know and grew closer to Nan as a result. 'Yu Jia Ying - Nan's previous classmate who suspect Nan of being an Otaku. She loves to cosplay and loves to draw manga. She's currently under the apprentice of Wan Ji, calling him her master who she highly respect. Although she love to force Bei to cosplay, her first impression of Bei wasn't very good. She hates Wan Neng and wish for him to disappear. Wan Ji - A famous manga artist despite being a high schooler. He sees a lot of potential in Jia Ying and encourage her to pursue her dream of becoming a manga artist. Ji doesn't mind dressing up as a girl as he consider it to be cosplay. Ji doesn't like his older brother very much. Minor Characters Wan Neng - A pervert with an intense brother complex. Neng is infatuated with his little brother Ji and want to know everything ji does. He doesn't mind Ji wearing girl clothes around him. In fact, he prefers it. After getting a bad first impression of Bei, Neng is on the look out in case Bei tries anything funny with Ji. Mr. Tan - Nan's and Bei's father. He mess up on registering their ID and now they're force to switch schools with each other to fix the register. For unknown reason, he and Mrs. Wang got a divource but judging how he was the one who was crying during the divorce, it is obvious that he's the one who got divorced. Mrs. Wang - Nan's and Bei's mother. After finding out that Mr. Tan mess up on registering their sons' ID, they're force to switch their sons' schools with each other to fix the register. For unknown reason, she and Mr. Tan got a divource. But judging how he was the one who was crying during the divorce, it is obvious that she's the one who divorced him. 'Gu Ling Quan '- The President of Bei's old school who has taken an interest in Nan for standing out more than he does. He challenged Ban to a contest to see who is the most popular at school and set the ground rule that who ever loses will have to do something for the other. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse